Not So Fairy Tale
by chikidee100
Summary: I've seen this done with Zammie, but I wanted to put more of a Bex/Grant feel to it. Grant left Bex for another CIA agent, but is it really what it looks like?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rebecca "Bex" Baxter, and I am eight months pregnant. I work for the CIA. Don't ask where my boyfriend is, because I don't know. He's probably in some unnamed city, attracting models and actresses and the like. That's just what he does. I should have known. But no. I thought he was loyal.

It all started eight months ago, when I started seeing him out with Lauren Greene, one of the top CIA agents (not counting Cammie, Macey, or myself). I was stupid, I know, for not letting him explain. But really – what was there to explain?

Anyway, before I could talk to him, he left for some unnamed city on a mission, and I haven't seen him since.

***Three Days Later***

I stepped out of my car in the CIA parking lot, looking for my friends. Cammie and Zach were exiting the building, heading towards me – they had probably seen me drive up. Liz and Jonas were getting out of their Prius. Macey was just driving up. She was alone – Preston wasn't a spy. They all walked up to me, and smiled.

Cammie took my hand to guide me across the slippery parking lot (It was December). We walked in the front doors, showed our IDs, answered the security questions, and walked into the lobby. There was a big crowd. Cammie and Zach suddenly looked uncomfortable. Liz too. I knew what was going on – an agent had just come back from a mission. I would have been excited, but then I heard the name.

"Grant! Grant Nash! Over here! Congratulations!" I sighed. Of course. The crowd saw us and parted – they must have known we were friends of Grant's. At least, the others were. I wasn't. Not at all. I hesitated, trying to hold back, but Cammie pulled me forward. I nearly ran into her when she stopped suddenly. I looked around her to see why.

It was Grant. Kissing another girl. She looked like a model, with long, platinum blonde hair. I knew who that was immediately: the aforementioned Lauren Greene. Yay.

Zach and Jonas were high-fiving Grant, and Liz, Cammie, and Macey were smiling and congratulating him. Then his gaze fell on me. His eyes lingered on my face for a second, before moving on to my belly. My eight-months-pregnant belly. His eyes bulged out. I glared at him. Lauren looked at me, an emotion in her eyes that I couldn't read. Was it jealousy? Did she really want to be in _my_ position?

"Bex, I –"Grant started, but Lauren interrupted him.

"Come on, _honey._ Let's go somewhere more private." She smirked at me before dragging Grant off behind her. I avoided his eyes.

"I told you so," I muttered to Liz, Cammie, and Macey, as I turned on my heel and stalked off down the hall. Just wonderful. My boyfriend was back, but with my worst enemy. Literally. Could my life get any worse?

**A/N: ** I hope you like it!! I am working on the next chapter, and will hopefully have it up soon. Please review!!!!!


	2. Why did you have to leave?

They say you never really give up on someone. Well, I guess they're right. The image of Grant kissing Lauren never left my mind. Then, one day, Cammie knocked on my front door.

"Hey," She said. I smiled at her, and let her in. "You've been thinking about Grant again, haven't you? You should stop doing that, you know. The stress is going to make your baby come early." She would know – her daughter Avery was born early because she was worried about Zach when he was gone on a mission. I didn't want that to happen to me. "Here, I brought you your mail."

I took the stack of letters and the newspaper from her and settled on the couch to read it. We chatted for a while, Cammie reading the New York Times, while I read the local news.

"Bex? You ok?" I jumped.

"Oh, yeah." But I wasn't. I had opened up the Engagements section by mistake. And right in the middle of the page was the announcement: Nash-Greene, with a picture of Grant and Lauren above it. Tears welled up in my eyes. Cammie ripped the paper from my grasp and quickly scanned the article.

"The _nerve_ of him!" she muttered, her voice shaking with anger. I could tell she didn't want to upset me, but then, it didn't take much these days.

***The Next Day***

I got out of my car and walked up the steps to the front doors of the CIA building. I showed the guard my pass, answered the security questions, and had a fingerprint scan, before he let me inside. The lobby was empty as I walked toward the director's office – he had called me and asked me to meet him there. The light was on, so I knocked.

"Come in!" I pushed open the door – and stopped in my tracks. Grant was there.

"What are you doing here?" We spoke at the same time. The director looked uneasy.

"Um, well, yes. I called you in to tell you that we'll need pictures and fingerprint scans when your baby is born, for our database. That's all. Oh, and Grant, I want to congratulate you on your engagement to Miss Greene." That was too much. I turned on my heel and nearly ran out of the office, wiping tears from my eyes. Rebecca Baxter does not cry.

"Hey! Bex!" Grant was running after me. I ran out the doors and to my car before he caught up with me and put a hand on my arm.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know what upset you back there. Did I say something?" He looked genuinely concerned, but spies are the ultimate actors.

I don't know what made me do it, but I spun around and looked him right in the eyes. "Why did you have to leave me for _her?___What can she give you that I can't?" He winced.

"I, well, um…"

"You can't tell me?"

"No, I really can't- Bex!" But I had heard enough. I swung myself into the front seat of the car and drove away, leaving Grant staring after me.

**(A/N: I received several comments that I should give credit to the Zammie story this is based on, so I will. It is based loosely on **The Secret Life of Spies, **by** Love Never Fails. **But this story is different! For one thing, it is Bex and Grant, not Zach and Cammie, and there will be some plot twists later on, I promise! Anyway, please review!!)**


	3. I REALLY Can't Stand Zach

"Come on, Bex! You can do it!" Cammie coached from beside me. And I trust her judgment. Suddenly, I heard the most beautiful sound I'll ever hear: the sound of a baby's cry. Cammie picked it up, wrapped it in a blanket, and handed it to me. And let me tell you, I will never forget that moment, when I first held my own daughter in my arms. I mean, its one thing to hold Avery, and it'll be another to hold Macey's baby in a few months, but holding my own daughter is in a league of its own.

I could feel her warm breath on my chest as I held her close, and was so mesmerized by her eyes (_Grant's eyes…)_, that I almost didn't hear Zach's phone ring. Cammie glared at him. He gave her an innocent look while he pulled it out of his pocket. When he saw who was calling, he winced, and showed it to Cammie. She winced too before looking me in the eyes.

"It's Grant." I sighed.

"Go ahead and answer it," I said reluctantly. Zach gave me a look before answering.

"Hello?...Hey dude!...Yeah. I'm at Bex's (Cammie and I both glared at him)…Yeah. Um, ok?" He held his hand out in front of him and gave it a funny look. "He hung up on me!" Cammie rolled her eyes. I don't know how she puts up with it. Zach looked at me. "Grant's on his way up." Cammie, Liz, and Macey all winced. Preston and Jonas looked uncomfortable. Avery was sleeping quietly in Cammie's lap.

"Well," said Cammie, "we'll just be going…" She and the others stood up and headed for the door. They were almost gone when I said, "Guys! Wait!" Cammie handed Avery to Zach, and she, Liz, and Macey came and stood by me.

"Guys, please! I can't do this. Not now. And what about, well, you know." I gestured to my daughter. Macey rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Bex. It doesn't matter if you can, or if you want to. You_ need_ to. For the baby." Cammie nodded, and Liz put a hand on my arm.

"We'll just be in the next room, if you need us. And Macey's right. You need to do this for the baby." They all gave me sympathetic smiles, and then they left. I sighed.

Five minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

**(A/N: Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger. It was originally really long, but I cut it into two, and the second half needed work. I'll try to put it up tomorrow, but I don't know. Please review!)**


	4. The Explanation

"Bex?" Grant.

"What?" I said, with all the anger I could muster. He opened the door a crack and stuck his head in.

"Can I come in?"

"Fine." He stepped into the room and took the seat Cammie had just vacated. The one right next to the bed.

"Can we talk?"

"Why do you want to talk to me? Why aren't you talking to your _fiancé, _huh? The one who's so much better than me?" Grant winced. Good. I wanted him to feel all the pain he caused me. I clutched my daughter closer. For the first time, his eyes moved to her. My daughter. Our daughter.

"What's her name?" I glared at him. What right did he have, to act like everything was normal? Just 72 hours ago, I had seen him kissing Lauren Greene. _Nothing_ was normal anymore. But I had to answer him.

"Rachel Cameron. What does it matter to you?" He was smiling… Why was he smiling?

"After my mom," He said, shaking his head.

"After _Cammie's_ mom, the best teacher I ever had." The silence that followed was broken only by Rachel's cry. Grant's hand instinctively went to smooth her hair, to comfort her, but I pulled away.

"I can't even comfort my own daughter?"

"She's no more your daughter than I am a hedgehog!" He grinned again.

"You're just as prickly!" I glared at him. Meanwhile, Rachel continued to cry. Grant reached in again, this time gently, firmly, taking Rachel from my grasp. I wanted to yell at him, to yell for Cammie, and Liz, and Macey. Even for Zach, who I normally couldn't stand. Anyone to get Grant to give me my daughter back. But I didn't. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I knew I still loved him. Or maybe because Rachel had stopped crying, and was staring at Grant with those beautiful eyes, and I knew she trusted him. Tears filled my eyes, but I wiped them away. Rebecca Baxter doesn't cry.

"Give her back." I couldn't help my voice from breaking. Grant looked at me, and for the first time that day, I was scared. It wasn't that he was going to hurt Rachel. Or that he had hurt me. It was what I saw in his eyes that scared me. Because his eyes were filled with an emotion that I had to be making up. Yes, that was it. It was a trick of the light. Grant Nash couldn't be engaged to Lauren Greene and look at me like that.

He kissed Rachel's forehead before handing her back to me. Tears were falling down my cheeks again. This wasn't going how it was supposed to. At all. The only thing I managed to say before my voice broke again was, "Why?"

Grant hesitated, but he seemed to realize that I wanted, no, I _needed_, an answer. "It was a mission," he said quietly. "The director said Lauren and I had to pretend to be engaged, for that mission I was on for six months. He would've chosen you, I know it, but, well, you know." And I did know. I was pregnant. Obviously he couldn't choose me.

"So you don't love her?" I had to know.

"No, Bex, I don't. I love _you._ You know that."

"No, actually I don't. But it might have helped if you had told me what was going on." He sighed.

"I know I should have. But the director told me I couldn't. He said he was sorry, and he knew you'd be upset, but because of the mission, I couldn't." He reached out and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. Ten minutes ago, I would've pulled away. But I didn't.

"Spies are the ultimate actors, the ultimate liars," I whispered. My years at Gallagher had taught me to always question, to be suspicious. Even so, it was more to myself than to Grant. He shook his head.

"Do you want me to call Zach in here to get his truth ring? We don't need it. I'm telling the truth." This time I couldn't help it. Tears fell freely down my cheeks. I guess even Rebecca Baxter has to cry sometimes. Grant (who I'd always thought was so _not_ the romantic type) reached up and brushed his hand along my cheek, wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry." I could have laughed out loud.

"For what?" He bent his head.

"For all this pain I caused you. Yeah, I know about it. Cammie gave me a talking to when I went to see Zach yesterday. And once she's got something in her mind, she doesn't rest until she's let it out, I can tell you that."

I looked him straight in the eyes. The same eyes as Rachel: dark, forest green, but with a hint of steely gray. He could be stubborn when he wanted to – no one knew that better than me. "It doesn't matter," I said, but he shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done it. I should have told you. But that's over now. The mission's over." He pushed his hand into his pocket. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I chickened out, and then you were mad at me, and well, I guess I'll do it now." I gave him an odd look. What was he talking about? "I guess what I'm trying to say is, well," He took a deep breath. "Rebecca Baxter, will you marry me?" I gasped. He had pulled his hand out of his pocket and held up a black box, open to reveal a simple gold engagement ring.

I closed my eyes, trying not to cry. "Are you sure this isn't another mission? You're not acting on the director's orders?" Even as I said it, I knew it wasn't true. Grant smiled.

"I'm sure. I had a choice. And I choose to do it." A single tear slipped out from under my eyelid, and he went on. "I'll take that as a yes, then." He reached over again and slipped the ring onto my finger. He smoothed Rachel's hair and put an arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. Really, truly happy.

***In the next room***

"What do you think they're saying?" Cammie asked, bouncing Avery on her hip. Zach stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder, while Preston and Macey (her hands clasped around her already large belly) took the couch. Liz and Jonas stood hand in hand by the window. Macey cocked her head.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"And you're not? For your information, this is the guy she loved that basically dumped her for Lauren Greene."

For the first time, Liz spoke up. "She'll be ok. After all, this is _Bex_ we're talking about. We lived with her for six years – I'm sure she can handle it." Zach nodded. He was trying to look like he was just as confused as the rest of them, but Jonas saw through it.

"Dude, spill. You know something." Zach gave them all innocent smiles, then sighed.

"Ok, fine. I do know something, but what makes you think I'd tell you?" Cammie elbowed him and gave him that _I'm-your-wife,- do- what- I- tell- you_ look. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. It was a mission. Grant and Lauren had to pretend to be engaged for their covers – he never 'left' Bex for her."

"As good as! Bex was crushed when she saw them together," said Macey heatedly. "You're going easy on him – he's your best friend."

"Am not!" Zach began, but Macey cut him off.

"Yes you are! You have no idea what it was like for her, do you? Every day when she went to work she had to see them together, and he wouldn't tell her why! How would you feel if Cammie had to pretend to be engaged to another guy for a mission and didn't tell you why?" Her voice was shaking now, and Preston put an arm around her to comfort her. Cammie looked uncomfortable.

"She'd never do that," Zach said confidently. Just to be sure, he glanced at his wife. She shook her head.

Macey was about to answer, but was stopped by the door opening. Grant poked his head in.

"You guys can come in now, if you want."

**(A/N: I really hope you like it! I will be updating soon, but I have lots of ideas and it's taking a while to write them down. Please review!)**


	5. Did somebody say the Circle of Cavan?

Zach, Preston, Jonas, and Liz made a mad dash for the door, while Cammie (holding a sleeping Avery) and Macey (who was 6 months pregnant) trailed behind, slower. By the time they got in, everyone had taken seats, but Grant was sitting in Cammie's spot (the one right next to Bex), and holding the baby. Cammie grinned.

"I'm guessing you guys made up?"

I grinned back, waving my left hand in the air. "Oh, I don't know," I said, faking reluctance. Macey reached out and grabbed my hand, pointing to the ring.

"What's this?" I smiled.

"Oh, just an engagement ring," I said casually. "And I hope you're all free on January 20th. Because you're all in the wedding." I gave everyone glares, silently daring any of them to say no. They all nodded and said they would be there.

Finally, Liz spoke up, looking like she had been dying to ask (but then, we all know about Liz and questions). "What's the baby's name?" I smiled.

"Rachel Cameron," I said, "after my best friend, and the best teacher I ever had." I looked and Grant. "Rachel Cameron _Nash_." Grant looked shocked, and then he grinned.

Cammie looked like she was ready to cry. She handed Avery to Zach, and ran up and hugged me. I hugged her back – hard. This was the person who had gotten me through those nine _long_ months, through seeing Grant with Lauren, and not being able to go on a mission. My best friend.

We were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Liz looked out the window. "It's your mom, Cam!" Cammie stood up and joined Liz at the window. She smiled.

"You mind if I let her in?" I shook my head, and Cammie left. Grant handed Rachel back to me, and put his mouth by my ear.

"She might not be too happy to see me," he said, and he was right. Ms. Morgan had been like a mom to me, ever since my parents went MIA on a mission when I was 18. But I just shook my head.

"Stay. Please. I'll vouch for you." He smiled. A minute later, Cammie opened the door and led her mom in. Ms. Morgan took one look at the people in the room, and narrowed her eyes at Grant.

"What are you doing here?" He looked uncomfortable.

"He came to see me, Rachel. It was all for a mission, him being with Lauren. Don't worry." I winked at her. She smiled and winked back. Then her eyes focused on my daughter.

"Well, well, well. Who's this?" She said, faking cluelessness. Like she didn't know.

I nodded my head towards Grant. "This is our daughter, Rachel Cameron. After you and Cam." Ms. Morgan smiled.

"Guys, can we have a minute alone?" Zach, Preston, and Jonas nodded. Grant hesitated. Ms. Morgan narrowed her eyes again. "Please?" He sighed, but kissed Rachel and I and left with the other guys.

"This is mostly for Cameron, but I knew you guys would want to hear it too." She looked at her daughter, tucking a strand of golden blond hair behind Cammie's ear. "As you know, Chris died on a mission 16 years ago. Until recently, the CIA had no information on how he died, where, or who killed him."

"Until recently?" Cam asked.

"Until this morning, actually. They were able to contact the other agent who was with him, the agent we previously thought was dead. This agent told us who killed him, but could give us no other information."

"The Circle of Cavan," Cammie said under her breath.

"Yes."

**(A/N: Another cliffhanger. I know you guys are mad, but I have to keep you reading, don't I? I hope you like it!!!)**


End file.
